


The Soft Light of Dawn

by lilywafiq



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Jean and Lucien enjoy some time together early in the morning





	The Soft Light of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I make no excuses for this

The soft light of dawn was creeping through the closed curtains as Jean awoke slowly. The solid weight of her husband pressed up against her back made her smile. They’d been married almost a year and Jean was still readjusting to married life. Sharing a bed had been the biggest change; it had been so long since Christopher, and Lucien was so different to her first husband. But Jean had missed sharing a bed with someone she loved, and sharing a bed with Lucien was amazing.

Lucien murmured something quietly, a sign that he was also waking up, and pulled Jean closer. Jean could feel all of him as he tried to get as close as he could. Lucien had one arm draped over Jean’s middle, fingers curled possessively over her ribs. Jean interlocked her fingers with his, holding his arm in place. She loved to wake up like this. Lucien awoke slowly, becoming more aware of the world a bit at a time. It had taken him a while to fully relax with Jean in his bed, but the last few months had been wonderful. 

Jean could feel Lucien’s breathing get shallower against her neck, and she stretched out her body, rubbing against Lucien as she did. He let out a small groan as she shifted against his groin, and used the hand across her middle to hold her tightly in place. Jean smirked to herself, she loved how much she affected him. 

Jean was by no means a blushing virgin, but getting back into the habit of being able to touch a man however she liked, whenever she liked, had taken a while. She still felt a little awkward at times, but Lucien never failed to reassure her that he wanted her too, and that he’d never do anything to make her uncomfortable. So Jean shifted a little, and used her hand, still holding Lucien’s, to guide his hand down towards her centre. Lucien's breath hitched slightly as he realised what she was doing, and she could feel his interest against her hip. She slipped their hands into her knickers, and it was her turn to moan when Lucien’s fingers reached her bundle of nerves. He was gentle, knowing how she liked to be touched, and worked her slowly until she was gasping and moving against his hand. Lucien pressed a wet kiss to her neck, before removing his hand so that he could push her knickers down and out of the way. Jean bit her lip as he lifted her leg slightly so he could slip his dick between her folds. Jean pressed herself back against him, and he pushed into her with a groan. 

They’d done this before, knew each other’s rhythms, and it was delicious. Lucien moved slowly, lazily, still waking up in the best way possible. Jean closed her eyes and focused on feeling it all. She loved the way Lucien felt inside her, loved the way they seemed to fit perfectly together. Lucien’s hand found its way back to her clit and she was gone, clenching around him. Lucien stilled and waited for her to come down from the high, before he pulled out. Jean let out a disappointed groan but it was short lived as he rolled her onto her back, and settled on top of her. She opened her eyes and smiled happily up at him, and he leant down to kiss her before sliding back into her. 

Jean loved the slow lovemaking as Lucien woke up, but now that he was fully awake he was filled with vigour, and moved in and out of her with more purpose. They shared sloppy kisses as they moved together, sharing breath when they couldn’t kiss anymore. With one hand Lucien held Jean’s hip, and Jean knew she’d have bruises later, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. With the other hand, Lucien brushed some strands of hair out of Jean’s eyes, before running the hand down Jean’s arm and grasp her hand. 

Jean could feel a second climax building, and she ran her free hand down to where she and Lucien were joined. Lucien watched as she rubbed herself, and faltered slightly at the sight. Jean let out a tiny breathy laugh at that, before Lucien knocked her hand away and took over. She shattered around him, her back arching off the bed. 

“Bloody hell, Jean,” Lucien’s first words of the morning. He sounded wrecked. He pushed into her a few more times before he came as well, his hips shuddering against hers. He collapsed over her, and Jean relished his weight on her. 

“Good morning,” she said softly, and Lucien laughed. 

“A very good morning, I should think,” he replied, rolling off and landing beside her. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. “That was a very nice way to wake up.”

“Yes, it was,” Jean replied, stretching out her sore muscles. “I’m going to need to shower before making breakfast.”

Lucien raised an eyebrow. “We could shower together,” he suggested.

Jean laughed and rolled her eyes. “You can join me if you promise to behave.”

“I can’t make that guarantee.”

Jean rolled onto her side, and leant over to kiss Lucien gently. “I love you,” she said.

“And I love you,” Lucien replied. 

There was more light streaming into the room as Jean finally got out of bed, ready to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
